Nueva novia
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: Lincoln tiene una novia, sus hermanas le daran su merecido por cometerle infidelidad a Ronnie Annie pero... Lori no va a dejar que ellas lo hagan.
1. Capitulo 1

Nueva novia

 **N/A:**

 **Loud House & Danny Phantom © Viacom**

 **Este fic** **se me ocurrió luego de escribir ''Hermanas'' en donde Lincoln le dejo una carta a sus hermanas diciendo que estaba enamorado de Kitty, la fantasma de pelo verde, pero ahora decidí escribir uno en donde los dos se conocen cara a cara y se enamoran, sus hermanas lo descubren pero Lori no les va a permitir que intervengan y aceptar a la nueva novia de su hermano como su ''nueva cuñada'' (Jeje, entienden (como Luan). Solo me refería a que si uno de ustedes lectores tiene hermanos/as con novia/o y un día se llegan a casar entonces será su cuñada/o legitima/o)**

 **Sin antes le quiero agradecer a:**

 **pirata: porque le agradara mi fic de Kitty x Lincoln llamado ''Hermanas'' y espero que me de reviews positivos y que ya no me insulte por y ya no escribo más a modo de guion.**

 **Bueno, ya basta de tanto chiste y cantaletas y sin más comencemos:**

Capítulo 1: Encuentro

Era una bella tarde en Royal Woods, el sol brillaba y las aves cantaban. Era una mañana perfecta para ir a jugar videojuegos. En especial para un niño de 11 años. Lincoln se encontraba ahí jugando y divirtiéndose, pero solo. Había pasado más de un mes desde la mudanza de Ronnie Anne a otra ciudad. Pero para el no parecía importarle, ya que por las tardes, cuando iría allí a jugar a los juegos de video sus hermanas no estaría ahí entrometiéndose y hacerlo lucir bien para su cita como si se tratase de una entrevista por televisión o algo así, le gustaba que Ronnie Anne ya no estuviera solo para que sus hermanas no se entrometieran. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que si ellas lo descubrieran hablando con otra chica, pensarían que él estuviera engañándola e intentarían matarlo. Ellos dos desde que se pelearon se reconciliaron porque ellos 2 solo eran amigos y no novios porque según ellos, ser novios de verdad y darse apodos es asqueroso ( **Hasta para mí, ir de novios y hacer esas cosas me dan asco** ) pero muchos lo veían de otra manera. A pesar de que ellos estuvieran separados se hablaban vía Skype para comunicarse. Pero llegaría un día en que Lincoln tendría una nueva novia y sus hermanas deberían aceptarlo.

Esa tarde luego de regresar de los videojuegos a su casa y pensar como fueron las cosas desde que Ronnie Anne se fue, se encontró con una carta, sabía que no debía leer cosas que no le correspondían pero por curiosidad le dio ganas de leer la carta y vio lo que decía:  
 _''Yo, Kitty, quiero compartir mi corazón con cualquier persona solitaria allí afuera. Quiero que nos veamos en el arcade mañana a la tarde. ''_

Lincoln se había ruborizado por lo que decía la carta, en especial esa parte en donde una persona quería compartir su corazón.

-Creo que la voy a ver al parque. Además quiero saber lo que se siente tener a alguien que repara el hueco en tu corazón luego de que Ronnie se fuera.- Dijo Lincoln volviendo a casa y guardando el papel en su bolsillo para que nadie supiera que el engañaría a Ronnie Anne .

Al caer la noche, Lincoln durmió profundamente en su cama acurrucando su conejito, imaginando como seria su cita a ciegas en el árcade y que se fuera sin que sus hermanas supieran ya que lo arruinarían todo pero sin antes llamar a Lori por celular diciéndole sobre lo de su ''Cita'' para que sus otras hermanas no lo supieran y que su hermanito terminase lastimado.

Continuara…

Este fue mi primer capítulo de mi fic Kitty x Lincoln, en el siguiente será sobre que sus hermanas lo descubren, pero Lori no va a permitir que le hagan eso a Lincoln.

Espero reviews positivos y no que me insulten, jejejeje.

Adios, cuídense.


	2. Capitulo 2

Nueva novia

 **N/A:**

 **Danny Phantom y Loud House © Viacom**

 **Aqui** **va mi segundo capítulo de mi fic X-over de DP y TLH:**

Capítulo 2: Cita

Lincoln esa mañana fue a la escuela, horas después de salir de la escuela, él fue a la árcade para conocer a la misteriosa personaje que había firmado su carta de amor hacia Lincoln. El peliblanco nunca había sentido que una persona estuviese de verdad enamorada de él y no que anduvieran los dos por ahí diciendo que solamente son amigos.

Lincoln, antes de entrar, se aseguró que sus hermanas no estuviesen por ahí porque si lo vieran hablando u conversando con otra chica, creerían que él estaría engañando a Ronnie Anne y empeorarían las cosas para él. Y para su suerte tampoco estaba su hermana mayor Lori, ya que ella solo trabajo un día para bailar con Bobby.

Entro allí dentro y se sentó en una banca esperando, a que aquella misteriosa firmante, apareciese.

Pero no tardo ni una hora en llegar. Ya que una misteriosa persona acababa de entrar a la árcade. Era una mujer más alta que Lincoln. Era de pelo y piel verde también, llevaba ropa de fiesta. Una chamarra roja una camisa corta que le llegaba al pecho, una bufanda purpura, una falda roja unas medias de tira negras, botas negras, collar verde, ojos rojos y labial verde. Lincoln se ruborizo demasiado en especial por ver una mujer así, estaba perdido en su provocativa figura curvilínea.

-Hola- su voz era demasiado sensual para que muchos no cayesen bajo sus encantos como una princesa.

-Hola- dijo ruborizado el peliblanco.

-Así que tú debes ser quien recibió mi carta.

-Tú debes ser Kitty, no me presente, soy Lincoln, Lincoln Loud.

-Mucho gusto soy Kitty.

-Lindo nombre.

-Gracias.

-Así que tú debes haber escrito esa carta para mí.

-Si.- se ruboriza.

-¿Y podrías explicarme porque?

-Pues aquí te relatare mi historia.

-Te escucho.

Y entonces Kitty se preparó para contarle a Lincoln su historia.

Continuara…

Espero reviews jejejeje.


	3. Capitulo 3

Nueva novia

 **N/A:**

 **Danny Phantom & Loud House © Viacom**

 **Aquí va el tercer capítulo. Así que espero que les guste y espero reviews:**

Capítulo 3: Historia

-Pues veras esto se comenzó cuando yo y mi novio motociclista Jonathan nos mudamos a esta ciudad hace unos días, pero él era un blanco fácil para las chicas y muchas se sentían atraídas y se la pasaba coqueteando con ellas y todo el día se la pasaba no tomando en cuenta lo que sentía.- una lagrima se le salía de su ojo y se la secaba con un pañuelo.

-Oye no te preocupes ya no llores.- dijo Lincoln con suavidad.

Luego de secarse la lágrima se calmó y siguió relatándole su historia:

-Pues bueno yo me enoje y el también y discutimos e…- se ruboriza- intento propasarse conmigo y…

-Qué asco.- Le dio asco escuchar que una chico se dejara propasar con su novia.

-Lo sé, como decía…- continuaba la peli verde.- Intento hacer eso pero yo opuse resistencia y le di una patada en la entrepierna y en la cara quedándose inconsciente creyendo a tal grado de que lo había matado pero no me importaba porque no me tomo en cuenta. Me mude a un departamento a la cercanía de esta ciudad conocida como Royal Woods. Como pensaba en mi solidaridad y en mi soltería decidí buscar hombres en esta ciudad. Como no tenía una laptop para entrar a un sitio para personas solteras entonces decidí mandar una carta esperando a quien le llegaría. Pensaba firmarla como admiradora secreta pero al final decidí firmarlo con mi nombre. Cuando le envié esto a la oficina de correos no puse la dirección en donde vivías y al final te termino llegando a ti.

-Oye de verdad me halagas pero yo no sé la edad que tienes o porque me ''elegiste'' a mí para que yo sea tu nuevo novio.

-Tengo 18.- dijo ella

-Creo que eres demasiado grande para mí.

-Lo sé pero sabes… me atraes. No lo tomes a mal pero creo que me pareces algo lindo y sabes, creo que ya estas alcanzando la pubertad y se que tu estas solo y pienso también que yo podría ser tu novia y tu tomarme en cuenta.

-Me conmueves pero no creo que a mis hermanas le guste.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ellas piensan que salgo con otra chica de nombre Ronnie Anne, quien se acabó de mudar hace una semanas, cuando en realidad solo somos amigos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Porque cuando yo la conocí me solía molestar y mis hermanas pensaban que me gustaba, pero yo ya me había hartado y la insulte pero Lori me obligo a reconciliarme con ella y lo hice. El problema es que mis hermanas creen que nosotros somos novios y solo somos amigos. Lo digo porque para nosotros es respeto pero para ellas es otra cosa. Sabes de lo que digo: No somos esas parejas ''enfermas de amor'' que se besan, se dan regalos o prometen casarse algún día o se dan apodos cursis como: ''Bombón'', ''Terroncito'' o ''Cariño''.

-Si también odiaba cuando Jonathan me decía cosas como: ''Muñeca'' o ''Preciosa'' entre muchos otros.

-¿De veras? Yo también.

-Si así es.- se dio cuenta de algo.- Vaya… Quien creería que dos personas que se acabaron de conocer hace unos 5 minutos tienen algo en común.

En ese instante dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo como si fueran uno:

-Raro ¿no?

-Yo…- se sonroja.

-Wow.- se sonroja más y más.

-Bueno creo que me…- los dos se tocan las manos.

-Perdon.- Ruborizado como un jitomate.

-No, no hace falta.

-Bueno creo que me voy y lo iré a hablar con mi hermana Lori a haber que piensa y mañana te lo diré.

-Nos vemos mañana Lincoln.

Y entonces se fueron los dos a sus casas a reflexionar si ellos dos podían ser novios. Pero sin antes que Lincoln le dijera a su hermana Lori y esta se lo tomara bien y no dejara que sus otras hermanas, que parecen estar ''enamoradas'' de la relación de Lincoln y Ronnie Anne, le hagan daño a Lincoln por algo tan estúpido como engañar a tu ex y que al final acepten que no deben estar juntos, que hacer lucir bien a Lincoln en sus citas como si fuera una audición para una película es ridículo por mas inmaduro por tener delirios de grandeza y que tendrán que aceptar a Kitty como su cuñada será lo mejor para todos… O para él.

Continuara…

En el siguiente capítulo Lincoln le contara a su hermana Lori sobre lo de Kitty y ella tendrá que aceptarlo junto con sus hermanas.

Kitty: Ya no voy a hacer esto.

Yo: Por favor, Aparte tengo cosas que hacer.

Kitty: Ay si como no.

Yo: ¿Estas peleando con el narrador ósea yo?

Kitty: Si y podría hacerlo todo el día.

Yo: Mejor sígueme el juego o traeré a Johnny para que se sobrepase contigo.

Kitty: (Suplicando de rodillas) ¡Por favor! ¡Todo menos eso! Ok te seguiré el juego.

Yo: Gracias (:


	4. Capitulo 4

Nueva novia

 **N/A:**

 **Danny Phantom y Loud House © Viacom.**

 **Aquí está el cuarto capítulo de mi X-Over de TLH y DP y espero que les guste:**

Capítulo 4: Convenciendo

Esa mañana luego de regresar de la escuela a su casa, se acordó de hablarle a Lori sobre lo de Kitty y esperar como se lo tomaría, ya que ella en el pasado tenía una obsesión absurda y desesperada con su relación con Ronnie Anne, al igual que sus otras hermanas. Pero eso ya era cosa del pasado y lo habrían olvidado y Lori se habría dado ya cuenta que repetirle a Lincoln que ella era su novia cuando ellos dos eran solo amigos fue estúpido y que no actuó como una persona civilizada y se comportó como una bebe de 2 años.

Lincoln entro a su casa y vio a Lori sentada en el sofá viendo tele. Lincoln respiro profundamente y se sentó cerca de ella.

-Oye Lori…- le quería Lincoln hablar.

-Que- dijo la rubia mayor sin intereses de hablar.

¿Qué le iba a decir? Sabía que quizás lo convertiría en un pretzel humano por creer que engañaría a Ronnie Anne, pero sabía que ella se había mudado hace mucho y ya debió haberlo olvidado porque Bobby también se había mudado y debió reflexionar que lo que hizo con el sobre decirle que Ronnie Anne era su novia cuando ellos eran solo amigos debió ser muy egoísta.

-Necesito hablar contigo en privado.- le insistía Lincoln.

-De acuerdo.- decía gruñonamente.

Entonces fueron a la cocina y Lincoln le hablo sobre lo de Kitty. Le comenzó a hablar sobre lo de su carta y su cita en el árcade y lo que le había pasado con su ex Jonathan. Lincoln creía que ella se enojaría por creer que el engañaría a Ronnie Anne, mas por dejar que alguien mayor que él se enamorara pero su reacción fue diferente a la que esperaba.

-Jajajajaja, ¿dejaste que alguien mayor y que conociste apenas hace 5 minutos se enamorara de ti? No me esperaba eso de ti Linc.- reía Lori.

-¿No te molesta?- preguntaba Lincoln confundido.

-No. Ni que fuera las otras para creer que engañas a alguien.- dijo Lori.

-Oye gracias.- decía Lincoln.- Pero ¿Por qué no te enoja que yo engañe a alguien?

La expresión de Lori se volvió una seria.- Pues lo estuve reflexionando desde que Ronnie Anne se mudó. Y he pensado en lo que dijiste sobre que ustedes eran amigos y no novios y me di cuenta que lo único que hice fue actuar como una inmadura y que pronto llegaría el día en el que tendrías otra novia y debería aceptarlo y que aprendiera la lección de que ''El amor no es algo que se toma, es algo que se gana'' e incluso aprendí ''Que no tengo que forzar a otros a amarse por cómo actúan y no por cómo se aman''.

-Wow no lo sabía.- dijo el peli blanco impresionado por el discurso de su hermana.

-Aparte de que me di cuenta también de que ustedes no pueden estar juntos, porque si en el futuro Bobby y yo nos casamos ella seria tu hermanastra y no pueden salir si son hermanas sabes, a pesar de que no sean de la misma sangre.

-Sí, también eso pensé.

-Y esperaba a que nosotros dos pudiésemos hablar en privado de esto, porque si las otras supieran y yo solo lo aceptase entonces tratarían de matarnos.

-Ya veo. Oye mañana iré a una cita real con Kitty y dile a las otras sobre lo que hablamos y espero que lo tomen bien.

-Ok les diré. E incluso les diré sobre lo que me di cuenta y que no pueden estar juntos Ronnie y tu porque serian hermanos. Y también les diré sobre que ya es ridículo que ellas te hagan lucir bien como si fueras a una audición para una película e incluso que debemos aceptar a tu nueva novia como nuestra cuñada y les revelare que todas están locamente enamoradas de tu relación con Ronnie Anne y que tienen un problema que lo hace raro y tienen delirios de engaño.

-Eso suena tan verdadero y a la vez devastador.

-Lo sé, solo espero que no se lo tomen a mal.

-Bueno gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Luego Lincoln se fue a su cuarto a leer comics mientras Lori regreso a ver televisión quedando grabado en la cabeza el tema de Kitty sabiendo que harían mañana si las otras lo descubrieran y Lori las intentaría detener.

Continuara…


	5. Capitulo 5

Nueva novia

 **N/A:**

 **DP y TLH © Viacom.**

 **Aquí está el quinto capítulo de mi historia.**

 **Antes de comenzar le quiero contestar unas preguntas a pirata:**

 **¿Por qué Kitty dejaría una nota así? ¿De verdad quiere buscar un nuevo corazón? : Digamos que ella dejaría una nota asi para poder, y si así es, buscar otro con quien pueda compartir su corazón.**

 **¿Kitty planea algo?: No, solo quiere buscar otro novio.**

 **¿Kitty le oculta algo a Lincoln?: No, es Lincoln que le oculta algo (Kitty) a sus hermanas, pero ellas lo descubrirán y le darán su merecido pero Lori no las va a dejar.**

 **¿Si en este capítulo sus hermanas soltaran el grito en el cielo?: Si e intentaran darle su merecido a Lincoln por engañar a Ronnie, pero Lori las detendrá y deberán aceptar a Kitty como su nueva novia ya que Ronnie y Lincoln, no eran novios y eran amigos.**

 **Antes quiero decirles que borre mi historia llamada ''DxL'' ya que pirata me comenzó a insultar y Un Fan de El Tigre me dice que esa historia era una copia, pero no lo era. Y dijeron que la trama no tenía sentido. Así que la borre pero la volveré a escribir y no me den insultos ¿ok? Y sobre lo de shipear a Tucker x Princess (Nunca escuche de ese personaje) pues no lo hare.**

 **Le quiero agradecer a JacksonDragneel16 por seguir este fic y por elegirlo como su favorito.**

 **Así que sin más comencemos:**

Capítulo 5: Descubrimiento

Lincoln esa mañana, luego de volver a la escuela, tenía planeado esa tarde ir al parque con Kitty sin antes decirle a Lori que si sus hermanas lo llegaran a ver con otra chica y llegaran a su casa para decirle a todas que él estuviese engañando a Ronnie Anne, se entrometerían y entonces empeorarían todo… Pero esta sería la última vez que ellas se entrometiesen en su vida personal.

-… ¿Te quedo claro el plan Lori?- le recordaba Lincoln luego de hablarle a Lori sobre su plan.

-Sí, me quedo todo claro.- dijo Lori.

-Ok, entonces me voy.- abrió la puerta de su casa y fue directo al parque.

-Adiós.-se volvió a sentar para ver televisión.

Lincoln emprendió su viaje hacia el parque y se sentó en una banca. Espero un momento para que Kitty llegase y llego ahí de repente. No tardo ni un minuto en llegar.

-Llegaste rápido.-dijo Lincoln.

-Si lo sé.-dijo Kitty.

-Y bien ¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunto.

-Pues yo bien ¿y tú?- le contestaba y le preguntaba nuevamente.

-Pues yo también estuve bien.- le contesto Lincoln.

-Y dime ¿le dijiste a tus hermanas sobre lo de nosotros?- le recordaba Kitty.

-No, solo a Lori y lo tomo bien y se dio cuenta de todo.- le contesto Lincoln.

-Que bien.- sacó algo del interior de su chaqueta roja lo que parecía ser algodón de azúcar.- Y apropósito nos compre algodón de azúcar

Mientras tanto, detrás del arbusto en donde estaban sentados, Lola comía un poco de helado y Lana salió del estanque con un tarro de gusanos.

-¡Qué asco Lana!- decía Lola asqueada.- ¿No te las comerás no?

-No.- dijo Lana.- Ya comí mucha comida del basurero.

-Creo que voy a vomitar.- decía Lola.

Lana noto a Lincoln sentado en una banca comiendo algodón de azúcar.- ¡Mira! Es Lincoln.- dijo Lana.

-Pero ¿quién es esa chica sentada con él?- noto a una misteriosa chica más alta que Lincoln de pelo verde que se sentaba al lado de Lincoln.

Las dos se escondieron detrás de un árbol cerca de la banca y vieron a Lincoln comiendo algodón de azúcar con la misteriosa chica de pelo verde.

-Oye tienes algo en tu mejilla.- dijo Lincoln luego de comer un poco de su algodón de azúcar mientras le limpiaba la mejilla a Kitty.

-No hacía falta.- decía Kitty riéndose entre dientes.

-Solo quería ayudarte.- decía Lincoln sonriendo.

-Eres muy dulce.- decía Kitty picardamente haciendo que Lincoln se sonrojara.

-¿Qué soy dulce?- suelta una risita forzada- Bueno tengo que decirte que eres una chica dulce también.

-Lo sé, y eres un buen novio, me gustas Linc y de todas las cosas que has hecho por mi tengo que devolverte el favor, para eso están los novios.

-Eso es lo más hermoso que alguien me dijo.- decía Lincoln conmovido. Oye, si te parece podríamos ir a la árcade luego.- la toma de la mano.

-Suena bien.- decía Kitty sonriendo.

Luego de esa conversación, Lola y Lana se quedaron mirando con una expresión de horror y sorpresa.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Linc tiene una novia?- decía ella sorprendida como si hubiese visto un fantasma (1).

- **¡QUE!** \- pateo a Lana en la entrepierna y la agarró del cuello de su camisa.- **¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER! ¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA! ¡NO PUEDE TENER OTRA NOVIA! ¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBE SER NOVIA DE RONNIE ANNE!**

-¿Pero no es que ella se había mudado hace unos días?- preguntaba Lana.

-¡Eso no importa!- gritaba Lola.- ¡Si Lincoln esta con esa chica ahora, piensa de lo devastada que estará Ronnie Anne!

-Tienes razón eso es muy duro, aun viniendo de Lincoln.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntaba Lola.

-Debemos decirles a los otros.

Continuara…

En el siguiente capítulo Lola y Lana les dirán a todos e intentaran sabotear su relación pero Lori no se las va a permitir.

Espero reviews, en especial a ti pirata, si quieres comunicarte conmigo y poner mis historias como tus favoritas hazte una cuenta en Google entra a con esa cuenta y escribe tus historias y así nos vamos a mandar mensajes privadamente y charlar. A propósito, aquí dejare una nota:

Kitty es la fantasma pero en mi fic, es un UA en donde ella es humana y está viva, no muerta. (Al igual que su novio Johnny).

Espero muchísimos reviews y seguidores y favoritos y cuídense.


	6. Capitulo 6

Nueva novia

 **N/A:**

 **DP y TLH © Viacom.**

 **Aquí está el 6to capítulo de mi fic y espero que lo disfruten y espero muchos reviews:**

Capítulo 6: Informando

Lola y Lana volvieron a su casa rápidamente para contarle a las otras sobre lo que descubrieron: Lincoln parecía haber encontrado otra novia. Ellas, por decirlo de algún modo, siempre parecieron estar ''enamoradas'' de su relación: Asegurarse de que el no engañara a alguien más, que lo vistieran bien como si se tratase de una aparición por televisión en vivo y creer que su relación era como la de la pareja de una película de amor o como la de una telenovela cuando no lo era. Su relación parecía estar más basada en las masculinas como las de hermanos ( **Los cuales Lincoln no** **tiene pero si en una dimensión alterna en donde él es una chica** ) pero ellas lo veían de una manera incorrecta. En ese momento Lola y Lana entraron a su casa tirando la puerta anunciándoles que:

-¡Chicas! ¡Tenemos un serio problema!- anunciaba Lana.

-¿Cuál es esa emergencia?- preguntaba Luna.

-¡Lincoln está engañando a Ronnie Anne!- gritaban las gemelas al unisono.

Esa noticia hizo que se sorprendieran y se les pintaba una mirada de terror e ira.

-¡El me las pagara!- decía Lynn furiosa entre dientes mientras se apretaba sus nudillos

-Es muy duro de Lincoln.- decía Luna.

-Suspiro… Es como si yo le engañase a Edwin.- decía Lucy con su tono de gótica comparando la vida real como sus libros de literatura gótica.

-¿Y quién es la nueva chica?- preguntaba Leni.

-Pues… Era una chica más alta, pelo verde, ropa roja y estamos seguras de que Lincoln le gusta a ella tanto como ella hacia el.- dijo Lana resumiendo como lucia y retomando el tema del "engaño''.

-Y por lo que se, terminara en resultados devastadores para Ronnie Anne.- decía Lisa en su tono de genio sin emociones.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- gritaba Luna.

-¡Ya se! ¡Sabotearemos su relación!- a Luan se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Vamos a comprarle a Lincoln un vestido que él quiere?- preguntaba Leni confundida y tonta acordándose del concepto de "saboteo" de su hermano haciendo que todas se golpearan la cara con su mano.

-De hecho Leni, en este caso en vez de comprarle a Lincoln un vestido que él quiere, de hecho él le comprara un vestido a la nueva chica que sabe que Ronnie Anne quiere.- decía Lisa queriéndole aclarar a su torpe hermana mayor.

- **¿¡COMO SE ATREVE!?** \- decía Leni horrorizada cuando supo que Lori quiso sabotear su prueba de conducir.

-Pero aun así lo haremos Luan.- Reía Lynn maniáticamente.

-¿Dónde están ellos?- preguntaba Lucy.

-¡Están en el parque! ¡Síganos!- decía Lana.

Y dichas estas palabras todas las hermanas, excepto Lori, fueron al parque a sabotear su relación. Pero Lori no intervino ya que obviamente siguió el plan de Lincoln sabiendo cuando debería intervenir.

-Solo esperare cuando el momento necesario.- Lori se acordó del plan y sabia cuando debería intervenir.

Continuara…


	7. Capitulo 7

Nueva novia

 **N/A:**

 **DP y TLH © Viacom.**

 **Aquí está mi antepenúltimo capítulo de mi fic X-over.**

 **Sin antes les quiero decir que lo siento si me tarde mucho en escribir y subir este capitulo, es que estuve enfermo, estaba con muchos pendientes e incluso deje la computadora durante unos cuantos minutos porque me aburrí un poco. Pero ahora publicare este capítulo de mi historia como compensación con la espera:**

Capítulo 7: Saboteando y razonando

Justo en ese momento cuando todas las hermanas de Lincoln, excepto Lori, fueron al parque para sabotear la relación de Lincoln con la misteriosa chica que descubrieron Lola y Lana. Lori, quien todavía seguía sentada en el sofá viendo la TV, prendió su celular, como había acordado con Lincoln sobre su plan, y llamo a Leni.

Mientras tanto en el parque…

-¡Estamos casi cerca!- gritaban las gemelas que estaban casi cerca del parque.

Todas las hermanas corrian al parque para sabotear la relación de Lincoln con la misteriosa chica que Lola y Lana habían descubierto. Pero en un instante el celular de Leni llamo y vio que era Lori, haciendo que todas se detuvieran.

-¿Hola?- preguntaba Leni a través de su celular.

- _Hola Leni, soy yo. ¿A dónde están?_ \- era Lori.

-Estamos yendo al parque para sabotear la relación de Lincoln con una misteriosa chica.- decía Leni.

- _¡¿QUE?! ¡Escucha Leni! ¡No lo hagan!_ \- decía Lori por el teléfono con seriedad.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaba Leni.

- _Porque…-_ pero en un instante se le corto la batería a su celular.

-¡¿Enserio?!- regañaba Lori luego de que se le cortase el celular.

-Bueno solo hay una cosa que hacer.- Y dicho esto, ella abrió la puerta de su casa y corrió al parque.

Mientras tanto en el parque…

-¿Dónde están?- se quejaba Lucy luego de que se quedaran detrás de un árbol espiando.

-Creo que deben estar cerca.- decía Lana confiada y luego ve a Lincoln con Kitty.- ¡Ahí vienen! ¡Escóndanse!- ordenaba Lola a todas las hermanas para que se escondieran detrás del árbol mientras Lincoln y Kitty se sentaban en la banca al frente del árbol comiendo un poco de algodón de azucar.

-¡Ugh! ¡¿Por qué esta Lincoln con ella?! ¡Se supone que debería estar con Ronnie Anne!- decía Luan molesta y amargada mientras ella asomaba su cabeza detrás del árbol al igual que todas las hermanas.

-¡Tengo una idea!- decía Lynn - ¿Por qué no la hacemos quedar en ridículo en frente de Lincoln?- ahora con una sonrisa macabra.

-No le hare eso a mi hermano.- decía Luna seriamente.- ¿Por qué entonces no la hacemos quedar mal a ella para que desee que Ronnie vuelva?- decía con una sonrisa como la de Lynn.

-Suena genial.- decía Lynn mientras agarraba lodo.- Y ya sé cómo.- decía retomando su sonrisa.

Mientras Lincoln y Kitty disfrutaban de sus algodones de azúcar, una bola de lodo apareció de la nada y le lanzo a Kitty.

-¡Ugh! ¡Qué asco!- decía Kitty queriéndose quitar el lodo de su pelo verde.

-¡No te preocupes yo te ayudare!- decía Lincoln queriéndole limpiar su pelo verde.

Lynn vio toda esa escena con odio y agarro otra bola de lodo para lanzársela, pero alguien le lanzo una piedra evitando su lanzamiento haciendo que se cayera y e hiciera puro lodo.

-¡Ok! ¡Se puede saber quién me lanzo esa piedra!- demandaba Lynn.

-No me mires/Yo no/Yo no fui- decían todas las hermanas.

-Yo fui.- decía Lori apareciendo en escena.

-¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Por qué?!- demando Lynn de nuevo.

-Porque no quiero que lo hagan.- decía Lori.

-¿Y qué? Lincoln está engañando a Ronnie Anne.- decía Lola.

-Eso ya lo sé.- decía Lori.

-¿Y porque no haces nada?- exigía Luna.

-Porque yo lo acepte e inclusive ustedes tendrán que hacerlo.

Continuara…

En el siguiente capítulo todas las hermanas quedaran devastadas con lo que dijo Lori pero luego todo se resolverá.


	8. Capitulo 8

Nueva novia

 **N/A:**

 **DP y TLH © Viacom.**

 **Aquí el penúltimo capítulo de mi fic:**

Capítulo 8: Tendrán que aceptarlo

'' _Flashback''_

 _-Porque yo lo acepte e inclusive ustedes tendrán que aceptarlo._

'' _Fin del flashback''_

No podían escuchar lo que dijo Lori ¿Ahora ya no quería que el y Ronnie fuesen pareja?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo dijiste?- preguntaba Lynn con seriedad.- ¡Repítelo!- decía Lynn seriamente.

-Que lo acepte e inclusive ustedes tendrán que aceptarlo.- decía Lori, pero ella no estaba bromeando.

( **Aquí liberare un poco de mi lado sádico jejejejejeje** )

Todas las hermanas pusieron una expresión de horror mesclado con tristeza.

-Es que yo lo anduve reflexionando y pensando- comenzaba Lori a decir-y me di cuenta de que actué como una cretina al decirle a Lincoln que Ronnie era su novia cuando solo eran amigos y me di cuenta luego de que regresáramos de la casa de Ronnie con sus familiares, discutimos pero al final nos disculpamos y Bobby y yo tuvimos que aceptar que ellos eran amigos y no otra cosa. Mi punto es que él y Ronnie no pueden estar juntos porque todavía salgo con Bobby. Si un día nos casamos ellos serían hermanos por lo que no pueden salir ( **Puede haber incesto si son de la misma sangre o no son de la misma sangre** ) e incluso me di cuenta que me parece ridículo que ustedes hagan lucir bien a Lincoln por creer que iban a una cita pero ellos dos no están enamorados solo iban a la árcade, además ya no quiero que se entrometan en la vida de Lincoln. ¿Sabían que ustedes están enamoradas de la vida personal de Lincoln lo sabían?

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna de sus otras hermanas. Seguían con esa mirada de horror y tristeza. Lo que les dijo Lori eran como flechas a su corazón. Ella ahora odiaba sus esfuerzos de que su hermanito tuviese novia… Pero no lo era. Pero más que sus esfuerzos de hacerlo lucir bien lo hacían quedar en ridículo y a ellas, aparte de creer que sus esfuerzos eran para nada.

-Sabes me voy a casa. Las veo luego.- dijo Lori fríamente y yéndose. Mientras que sus hermanas se quedaron con esa mirada de horror por unas horas hasta que ya se hiciese tarde y volvieran a casa con esa mismísima expresión de horror y tristeza hasta que cuando entraron a su casa y encontraron una escena en particular…

Continuara…

Espero reviews y no se enojen conmigo por hacerle eso a sus hermanas, es que están locas por entrometerse en su vida personal pero alguien tiene que ponerle un alto ¿no?


	9. Capitulo 9

Nueva novia

 **N/A:**

 **DP y TLH © Viacom.**

 **Aquí está el capítulo final de mi historia X-over y espero que la hayan disfrutado:**

Capítulo 9: Aceptación y disculpas

En cuanto todas las hermanas regresaron a casa con la mismísima expresión de horror y tristeza, por lo que les dijo Lori, se encontraron con una escena en particular:

Lincoln estaba en el sofá, haciendo una sesión de besuqueos franceses con Kitty tenía quitada su chamarra roja y su bufanda morada puesta en el descansabrazos mientras Lori veía tranquilamente la tv ignorándolos. Ellos seguían besándose con sus lenguas hasta que pararon y vieron a todas sus hermanas viéndolos con una expresión de ''¿Qué demonios?'' en vez de su mirada anterior de horror y tristeza

-Uh… ¿Qué hacen?- preguntaba Lynn confundida.

-Relájate, no hacía nada chaparrita. (1) – decía Kitty en un tono de rebelde mientras se separaba de la cabeza de Lincoln con una corriente de saliva.

-Bueno si relajarnos significa ver eso entonces… ¡Ugh!- decía Lola en un tono de asco pero luego ponía una mirada de tristeza al igual que todas las hermanas.- Pero eso ya no nos importa…- unas lágrimas se le formaban en su rostro y comenzaba a llorar: **¡Dejaste a Ronnie Anne! ¡Lori no hizo nada para detenerlos a ustedes y ahora deberemos aceptarla! ¡Todo esto es su culpa!** \- señalaba a Lori, Lincoln y Kitty con una mirada de odio y angustia mientras se tiraba a llorar en el suelo al igual que las otras.

-Oye lamento, si no les quise decir antes, es que ya saben cómo se ponen si me descubrieran con otra chica.- quería tratar Lincoln de disculparse con sus hermanas.

-¿Qué tal un abrazo para sentirse mejor?- decía Kitty sinceramente mientras abría sus brazos para un abrazo al igual que Lincoln y Lori.

-¡No! Siendo que tú ahora eres la nueva novia de Lincoln es muy raro.- decía Luna parando con su llanto.

-Ya veo.- decía Kitty cerrando sus brazos con una mirada decepcionada al igual que Lincoln y Lori.

-¡Pero igual lo queremos!- pedía Luan llorando y al igual que todas sus hermanas abrazaron a Lincoln fuertemente junto con Lori y Kitty.

-Shhh… Ya no lloren mas.- decía Kitty suavemente mientras le tocaban los pelos.

-¿Te parece raro que te hagamos lucir bien en tus citas cuando no los son?- preguntaba Lola llorando.

-Desafortunadamente si.- decía Lincoln queriendo hacer sentir mejor a su hermana.

-¿Te parece raro que te haga vestidos como en una presentación?- preguntaba Leni llorando también.

-También.- decía Lincoln.

-¿Te parece raro que pensemos en ustedes y hagamos todo para que ustedes no se separen?- preguntaba Lana llorando también.

-Eso no es raro, más bien es perturbador.- decía Lincoln incómodamente.

-Pues bueno eso ya no importa **¡TODO SE ACABO!** \- decía Luna gritando triste y a la vez histéricamente.

-Yo no diría eso.- dijo Kitty.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntaba Lisa secándose las lágrimas.

-Mira sé que esa tal Ronnie se mudó hace mucho pero tienen que dejar a Lincoln vivir.- decía Kitty con confianza.

-No entiendo- decía Leni confundida.

( **Aquí liberare mi lado blando** )

-El hecho de que él y Ronnie se gustaban no quiere significar que sean pareja, pueden ser quien quieran ser. Y que se gusten pero que no lo demuestren no significa que tengan que insinuar que él se va a casar pronto y que una de ustedes sea la madrina y que recoja el ramo. Tienen mucho que vivir y aprovechar, si lo apresuran todo quizás nunca podrán vivirlo.- decía Kitty consolándolas.

-Suspiro… Tiene razón.- decía Lucy.

-¿En que pensábamos?- decía Luna.

-Fui muy entrometida en la vida de Linky.- decía Leni con tristeza en su voz.

-Y aparte, antes de querer juzgar a alguien por cómo es o por como luce debes llegar a conocerlo primero.- decía Kitty.- Nunca tienes que juzgar a un libro por su portada o recuerda que las apariencias a veces engañan.

-Tiene razón. Y dime ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntaba Luna.

-Me llamo Kitty.- decía la chica de pelo verde introduciéndose.

-Lindo nombre.- decía Luna.

-Oigan me gustaría quedarme un rato mas pero tengo que irme a casa, tengo que hacerme la cena.- decía Kitty yéndose a la puerta de la casa y saliendo de ahí.

-Primero que nada quiero decirte que lo siento, no debimos haberte perjudicado y juzgado de otra manera.- se disculpaba Lola

-Está bien- dijo Kitty simplemente.

-¡No, no esta bien!- dijo Lola.- ¡Estuvo mal! Ojala hubiese algo que pudiéramos recompensártelo.

-¿Qué les parece si un día los invito a mi casa? La pasaremos genial.- decía Kitty con alegría.

-Me suena bien.- decia Luna.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, adiós cuídense.- decía Kitty yéndose de la casa hasta que Leni la detuvo.

-Y una cosa más… Desde hoy eres parte de nuestra familia.- dijo Leni con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. Nos vemos.- Y dicho esto ella se fue caminando a su casa mientras que los hermanos Loud volvieron adentro.

-Oye Linky- dijo Lola- lamentamos eso de creer que tú y Ronnie eran novios.

-No se preocupen acepto sus disculpas.- dijo Lincoln.- Pero ahora tomare las cosas con Kitty mas con calma.

-Entendemos tus deseos- dijo Lucy.

Y en ese instante llegaron sus padres.

-Hola niños ¿Cómo la pasaron?- preguntaba Rita que recién llego.

-La pasamos bien.- decían todos los hijos al unísono.

-Que bien porque comeremos pizza- decía Lynn Sr.

-¡Qué bien!- decían todos los hijos y yendo al comedor.

-Bueno este dia fue el mejor de todos, mis hermanas ya no se entrometerán en mi vida y ellas aceptaron a Kitty como mi nueva novia y aprendieron a que nunca más forzasen a una persona a ser con otra a ser una cosa.- decía Lincoln como si fuese el día más alegre de su vida.

FIN

Aquí dejare una nota:

Lo saque del capítulo llamado ''13'' en donde Johnny dice "Oigan relájense, no hacíamos nada papi (refiriéndose al padre de Danny)" pero en este caso es Kitty refiriéndose a Lynn, la hermana de su novio.


End file.
